União (Entre Nessie e Jacob)
by PinkyJimmityQuilly
Summary: Mas então olhei para ele, Jacob Black, parecendo tão lindo como na primeira vez que o tinha visto, ainda praticamente uma bebé, numa vestimenta formal com uma rosa na lapela. Era raro ver Jacob tão formal, um espirito livre como ele, mas acho que não nos podíamos casar mesmo nus, JacobXNessie,oneshot,inspirado por mayrapatkitty


Olhei para a longa fila de cadeiras de igreja, que se estendiam pela igreja, e, quando o sabor do meu leve almoço me veio à boca, soube que não iria conseguir fazer isto.

Mas então olhei para ele, Jacob Black, parecendo tão lindo como na primeira vez que o tinha visto, ainda praticamente uma bebé, numa vestimenta formal com uma rosa na lapela. Era raro ver Jacob tão formal, um espirito livre como ele, mas acho que não nos podíamos casar mesmo nus, no que estava pensando? Engoli a bílis que se acumulara na minha boca e, respirando profundamente avancei.

Com o meu pai a segurar-me o braço, e a fazer-me avançar, passei pelas muitas cadeiras que se tinham posto a mais, e, ao encará-lo, senti-me corar, apesar de não se ver por entre a palidez da maquilhagem.

"Calma, calma", um pé a seguir ao outro, andei, olhos pregados no chão, conseguia sentir os olhares de toda gente pela qual passava na minha nuca, e não era uma agradável.

"Querida, hoje, a atenção está em ti, esta noite é só para ti" o meu pai murmurou antes de, hesitantemente me entregar ao Jacob, que me abraçou antes de se recompor, e me dar aquele sorriso extraordinário.

O padre, um homem de meia idade com a calvice a instaurar-se, começou a falar, mas só me conseguia concentrar na cara de Jacob, a sua pele morena parecia cintilar, como um vampiro ao sol, o seu sorriso que me aquecia o coração, e o padre falava e falava, mas tudo o que eu ouvia era um "bzbzbzbzbzbzbz".

Subitamente todos se calaram, e eu olhei à volta, era suposto dizer alguma coisa? Jacob acenava para mim, dando-me confiança, mas eu estava totalmente perdida, oh céus, o que é que eu fazia?

- Hum….aceitas?

- Sim, aceito. – Quem me dera que tivesse saído serena e calma, a minha voz, como a de uma senhora própria, mas não, saiu-me de uma maneira alta e esganiçada, e tive a certeza que pude ouvir o meu pai a rir-se, lá do fundo. Ele ia ouvir das boas depois disto tudo! Mas o padre declarou que Jacob agora me podia beijar, e senti-me a ser perdido outra vez nos seus lábios.

(…)

A noite passou rapidamente, com a festa depois do casamento a ir sem grandes eventos, para além de um discurso particularmente emocional do meu pai, esta festa e, no geral, a cerimónia, devia ter sido a mais cara alguma vez feita nos tempos modernos, mas como fora minha tia Alice que a fizera, um verdadeira aficionada por este tipo de coisas, deixei passar, a centenas de pétalas a caírem no topo do casalinho perfeito, eu e Jacob, talvez tivesse sido um pouco longe de mais, no entanto.

E depois….mais cedo do que eu esperara, chegou a altura da lua de mel, tínhamos debatido se íamos para uma ilha privada (como os meus pais), se iriamos para Paris, Rio de Janeiro, ou mesmo ao espaço, mas, agora que o momento chegara, estava incrivelmente assustada, como é que iria ser? Iria doer? Não sabia, e, se tinha mantido minha pureza para ele até este momento, parecia que a ia perder.

Mas ele tratou-me da maneira mais gentil possível, fazendo-me sentir uma princesa, não me forçou a nada, simplesmente abraçámo-nos e…mais tarde, aconteceram algumas coisas…bem privadas, mas não se deve falar disso, não quando isto pode cair em mãos alheias.

E agora….tal como minha mãe há quase 20 anos, estou à espera, de um pequeno ser, uma mistura dos Quiluete e dos Cullen, mas a minha mãe diz-me que, quando chegar o momento eu saberei o que fazer, e eu certamente espero que sim, porque gostaria de ser metade da mãe que a minha foi para mim, e, imortalmente, para todo o sempre, juntos, como uma família.

O fim…

**Notas do autor: O que é que acontece quando estou doente, nariz a correr, dores de cabeça, e tudo o que tenho para fazer é ler fanfics sobre crepúsculo? Fico inspirado! Reviews?**


End file.
